


Good boy

by nahnahov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Public Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov/pseuds/nahnahov
Summary: Грейвзу удалось выяснить, кто является обскуром, и даже привлечь Ньюта к работе с ним... Но на самом деле это история одного минета.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, абьюз.

Ньют упаковал бутерброды, пару яблок, заварил чай и сложил все в корзинку.  
Он уже неделю не вылезал из чемодана, пытаясь разобраться с феноменом обскури. Взрослого обскури! Ну, то есть, подростка, конечно, но тот все равно был куда старше всех известных Ньюту случаев. Единственным минусом работы стал Грейвз — не самый приятный тип, заставивший принести обет о неразглашении. Где тот нашел обскури и что собирался делать дальше, было неясно.  
Ньют прошел мимо дерева локотрусов, убедился, что нюхлер на месте, и зашел в любимую беседку Криденса. Упавшая из разжавшихся пальцев корзинка глухо ударилась дном о деревянный пол.  
— Вы с ума сошли? — прошептал Ньют, боясь резким голосом спровоцировать очередной приступ. — Вы отдаете себе отчет, что он обскури?  
— Мистер Саламандер, вы, вероятно, знаете, что резкий отказ от... вредной привычки может принести больше вреда, чем она сама, — ровно ответил Грейвз, ласково перебирая темные волосы уткнувшегося ему в пах мальчика. Даже с расстёгнутыми и приспущенными штанами он умудрялся выглядеть, как на совещании у президента.  
Криденс не обратил никакого внимания на вошедшего, с закрытыми глазами старательно облизывая тяжелые яйца и снова заглатывая член. Грейвз стиснул пальцы, прижимая голову мальчика теснее, проталкивая член глубже, должно быть, прямо в горло... Ньют невольно сглотнул.  
Свободная рука легла на расслабленное лицо Криденса, большой палец мягко провел по скуле. Ньют машинально отметил, что сейчас подросток выглядел совершенно нормальным — он не сутулился, не вжимал голову в плечи и был куда спокойнее, чем полчаса назад, когда Ньют его оставил, чтобы сходить за едой.  
Грейвз немного подал бедра назад и толкнулся еще глубже, начиная трахать подростка плавными, уверенными движениями, без спешки загоняя член тому в рот до самого основания. Криденс обхватил руками его бедра, но не подавился и не сделал даже попытки отстраниться, послушно принимая чужую плоть. Лицо у него слегка порозовело и совершенно утратило обычное испуганное выражение, глаза были по-прежнему закрыты.  
— Пожалуй, я зайду позже, — пробормотал Ньют, выходя из ступора.  
— Стоять, — приказал Грейвз и продолжил удивительно спокойным голосом, не прекращая равномерно трахать рот подростка: — Не думал, что вас так легко смутить, мистер Саламандер. Учитывая ваш богатый опыт работы с животными.  
В глазах у него загорелись опасные огоньки, уголок губ приподнялся в усмешке.  
Весь богатый опыт Ньюта кричал, что сейчас нельзя делать резких движений. Особенно поворачиваться спиной и бежать. Но очень хотелось.  
Да, он не раз видел спаривавшихся животных, но никогда это не выглядело... так. По подбородку Криденса бежала слюна, он с упоением подавался навстречу Грейвзу, вбирая влажный, блестевший от слюны и смазки член, сжимал на нем покрасневшие от усердия губы, полностью отдаваясь процессу. От плавного ритма, неприличных звуков и поплывшего в воздухе запаха секса загорелись кончики ушей.  
— Вы что, хотите, чтобы я смотрел на ЭТО? — Ньют старался остановить взгляд на лице Грейвза, но все равно чувствовал, знал, что происходит ниже.  
— Ну почему же смотрел, — с усмешкой ответил тот. Ньют совершенно не понимал, как можно оставаться настолько невозмутимым, когда ты... тебе... ну, в общем, в процессе. — Вы же стремитесь наладить контакт с мальчиком, не так ли?  
Разговаривать в двух шагах от происходящего было просто дико.  
— Криденс очень восприимчив к физической близости, мистер Саламандер, — эта улыбка сделала бы честь самому дьяволу. — Он нуждается в ней.  
От вкрадчивого голоса в штанах неожиданно шевельнулось, и Ньют резко шагнул назад, запнулся о забытую корзинку и растянулся на полу, оказавшись почти на одном уровне с... с... рот наполнился кислой слюной, и его чуть не стошнило.  
Штаны у Криденса были расстегнуты, и он с силой стискивал собственный член, явно причиняя больше боли, чем удовольствия.  
О, Мерлин!  
Грейвз смотрел на него в упор, двигаясь размеренно и методично, словно накачивая отчаянно желавшего близости подростка.  
— Вы же хотите ему помочь, мистер Саламандер?  
О, Мерлин! Он с чем только ни сталкивался за время своих странствий, но никогда даже представить себе не мог, что однажды окажется в такой ситуации.  
— Я предпочту обойтись без... этого, — хладнокровно ответил он, взяв себя в руки. Железная выдержка выручала его бесчисленное число раз, выручит и сейчас.  
— Тогда проверьте его магический фон, — приказал Грейвз не терпящим возражений тоном. — Сейчас наиболее удачный момент для сканирования.  
Ньют медленно поднялся.  
Это все больше походило на сон. Не может в реальности замкнутый, забитый подросток так откровенно отдаваться взрослому мужчине. Не может истязать себя, сжимая собственную плоть, не может так льнуть к руке своего... Грейвз с негромким чмокающим звуком вытащил стоявший колом член, от которого к раскрытым губам протянулась ниточка слюны, и провел им по лицу Криденса, оставляя влажный след. Тот потерся щекой о набухшую, блестевшую от смазки головку и неожиданно прижал член к себе рукой, не лаская, а словно наслаждаясь одним лишь прикосновением. И открыл глаза.  
Ньют никогда, ни в чьих глазах не видел такого фанатичного обожания. Он и раньше замечал, что Криденс привязан к Грейвзу, но даже не подозревал, насколько. Бедный мальчик, он выбрал явно не того человека для своей привязанности. Хотелось бы открыть ему правду, но этого ни в коем случае нельзя было делать. Тот уже стал обскури из-за подавления собственной магии, а попытка объяснить, что эти... отношения, что его... чувства неправильны может привести к совершенно непредсказуемым последствиям.  
Грейвз с улыбкой смотрел на стоявшего на коленях и прижимавшегося щекой к его члену подростка. Затем перевел взгляд на Ньюта. На мгновение показалось, что он прочел последние мысли, слишком уж жестким и холодным стало его лицо. Есть угрозы, которые не обязательно произносить вслух.  
— Можете подойти ближе, мистер Саламандер. Мы не кусаемся, в отличие от ваших питомцев, — мягкий тон шел вразрез с пристальным взглядом.  
Ньют достал палочку и осторожно шагнул вперед. Криденс еще ни разу не позволял к себе приблизиться достаточно для точного сканирования. Как бы то ни было, это хороший шанс узнать больше об обскуре, заключенном внутри него. Возможно, получится понять, как они умудряются сосуществовать так долго, а потом помочь другим детям...  
После второго шага Ньюта Криденс напрягся, прижимаясь теснее к ногам Грейвза. Тот успокаивающе провел рукой по его волосам, высвободил свой член и шлепнул им по губам, отвлекая внимание. Криденс послушно открыл рот и закрыл глаза, словно ребенок в ожидании сладости.  
Ньют шагнул еще ближе, внутренне передергиваясь от этого зрелища и пытаясь себя убедить, что это ничем не хуже рожающей горегубки. С такого расстояния ему были видны даже мелкие капельки пота над припухшими, красными губами подростка. А еще то, как медленно, растягивая удовольствие, Грейвз погружал член в его рот. Очень медленно, но неуклонно, до самого основания, так что крупные яйца прижались к подбородку мальчика, и тот задышал мелко и часто. Порозовевшие нежные щеки чуть заметно втягивались, выдавая, что Криденс пытается ласкать член языком, хотя тот наверняка причинял дискомфорт, дойдя до самого горла.  
— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — тихо сказал Грейвз, наполовину вышел и резким толчком снова вогнал на всю длину. — Ты у меня просто молодец.  
Ньют поднял взгляд и сразу же понял, что все это время тот смотрел именно на него. И теперь вместо жесткости и угрозы в его глазах читалась насмешка и еще что-то откровенно пугающее.  
Ньют торопливо взмахнул палочкой, накладывая чары и стараясь не обращать внимание на стоявшего совсем рядом — на расстоянии вытянутой руки — волшебника. Присутствие которого нервировало похлеще проблем с химерами в период случки.  
Расслабленный, раскрасневшийся Криденс, по всей видимости, даже не заметил окутавшие его чары, продолжая обнимать Грейвза за бедра одной рукой. Что он делал второй, Ньют решительно предпочитал не знать.  
Но не замечать чужие движения на таком расстоянии было невозможно. Грейвз наращивал амплитуду, все размашистее засаживая прямо в горло покорному подростку. Налитый, твердый, мокрый член скользил между губами, выходя до самой головки и резко врываясь обратно, так что яйца шлепали по подбородку.  
Ньют попытался сосредоточиться, игнорируя участившееся дыхание совсем рядом, мерные шлепки и жар, идущий от обоих участников. Первые результаты показали, что Криденс — обычный сквиб, как было и у сирийской девочки. Безумно хотелось сбросить пиджак, но это было бы глупостью. Он слегка ослабил галстук, надеясь, что никто не заметит быстрого движения.  
Грейвз трахал Криденса уже абсолютно не сдерживая себя, жесткой хваткой держа того за волосы, не позволяя даже немного отклониться. Ресницы у того намокли от слез. Палочка в руке Ньюта дрожала. Колдовать было невероятно тяжело. Думать — тоже.  
Первые же данные по обскуру стали шоком — тот оказался просто огромен, несравнимо больше всех известных. О, Мерлин! И хозяин этого чудовища сейчас послушно позволяет использовать себя, как... Да еще цепляется за него, словно...  
Криденс застонал — глухо, насколько это вообще возможно с заткнутым чужой плотью ртом. Лицо его на мгновение исказилось и тут же расслабилось снова. Ньюта пробил жар. Грейвз сделал еще несколько грубых, резких толчков и замер, вогнав член максимально глубоко, вжимая тяжело дышавшего подростка лицом в пах. И наверняка кончая ему прямо в горло, так что даже не выплюнуть сперму.  
О, Мерлин!  
— Ну что, мистер Саламандер, вам удалось провести диагностику?  
— Да, я... — Ньют заставил взять себя в руки и не смотреть, как обмякший член выскальзывает изо рта, как Криденс кулаком неловко вытирает подбородок, а Грейвз нежно, кончиками пальцев гладит того по щеке. — Я смог обнаружить обскур... Он... он огромен.  
— С вами приятно работать, мистер Саламандер, — Грейвз усмехнулся и прошелся по Ньюту взглядом сверху вниз — от покрасневшего лица прямо до предательского бугра в штанах.  
Усмешка вышла многообещающей.


End file.
